Beautiful Nightmare
by ahmoniqued
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after ten years and she soon falls into a wild lifestyle. When she meets her childhood friends; Edward and Alice, Things slowly get a bit crazy with stolen kisses and shocking rumours. OCC, AU, All human for the beginning.
1. The Beginning

Summary: Bella moves back to Forks after ten years – now, she's seventeen. After her mother, Renee, is due to remarry her ex-husband, Charlie. With the wedding of the year on the way, Bella soon falls into a wild lifestyle filled with alcohol, parties and hanging out with the wrong crowd, a way to forget about all her insecurities and life problems. When her life starts to go in a downward spiral; who will finally come to her rescue?– OOC, AU, M-Rated.

* * *

A/N: This is a fan fic I've wanted write for a few weeks now. This is all human, but I probably will introduce vampires and werewolves – and all that later in the book. The characters may be different. This is Australian spelling. This is my first fan fic ever, so don't be too hard on me. I also have a lot of ideas for the story just need to write them. Reviews are love. This was a very a small chapter, I apologise...

* * *

Chapter 1 – Mysteries come in small boxes [Bella P.O.V]  
Light streamed through my windows as I fluttered my eyelid open. I took a glance at my clock. It was Saturday - 9:15am, I groaned. A strong headache hit in from last night's hung-over; I could barely remember what had happened last night. A typical Bella's night out, I call it.

I slowly sat up while somebody cleared their throat; I quickly looked around the room to see brown eyes looking at me. It was Alice. There she sat in my childhood rocking chair as if she was still my childhood friend surrounded by my childhood possessions. Yet, I should have jumped to my feet and gave her a hug; although, she hadn't been much of a friend to me since I moved back to Forks. Spending all of her lunchtime with her little bunch of friends huddled in the corner of the cafeteria.

I sat there blankly analyzing her face until I finally realised it was time I should reply.  
"What the f-ck are you doing here?" I whispered harshly.  
She shot me a warning glance, "Excuse your language Miss Swan. And well, you tell me, Why am I here?"  
"I don't really give a sh!t", I said with a sigh.  
"Then why ask?"  
I tried to steady myself as I replied, "You're pissing me off with you and your smart-ass question and answers".  
She chuckled while she said, "I can't help it you need to grow a brain".  
That I laughed at but the silence soon began; we soon ended up stared blankly at each until Alice finally stood up; and took a seat across from me cross-legged on my bed.  
"Bella, you have to stop living a wild lifestyle like yours. You're very lucky Charlie and Renee are out of to—"  
I interrupted her as I yelled "Don't you dare bring Charlie or Renee into this!"  
"Okay, Look. Why don't you come over my house tonight for dinner with the family? If this is what it takes to get you to live a normal life that doesn't consist of the occasional hookups or alcohol, then I'll take it. I want the real Bella back", she said.


	2. What done is done, Or Is it?

_A/N: I made this chapter longer since you all seemed to ask for it, so yeah. I really do enjoy writing this fan-fic. Also, Jacob WILL be in this story – but I've got hilarious plans for him, trust me. I choose a dinner scene with the family instead of a party scene, but I guess I'm building up the story still. I gotta question would you rather dramatic-sh!t or more love scenes. Please correct me if I made any grammar, wording or punctuation mistakes – I didn't proofread._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – I love Lasagna [Bella P.O.V.]**

Small hands covered my chocolate-brown eyes, not allowing me to have a single peek as I felt the cold air hit my skin – I shivered. They made me sit down in what felt like a car seat and finally released their hands. There was Alice making her way to the driver's seat. She quickly locked the doors and I know knew I had to form so sort escape plan.

Alice put on the heater and started singing along to Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. We were driving throughout the streets as she smiled and finally spoke.

"Bella, Like your new look?" she said.

My attention soon focused on my clothing I was wearing. There I wore a luscious pink dress with fishnet stockings underneath and my hair slightly curled. I felt like a Barbie Doll.

"This outfit is h-"

Alice interrupted me who was giggling, "Hot, I know. Don't deny how amazing this outfit looks, it surprised me how those fashionable those fishnets looked with the dress. I was going to apply some blush on cheeks, but hey, you blush already!"

"How did you get me into this?" I asked.

"Well, you fell asleep and I changed your clothes easily."

"Er, Thanks Alice. I'm sorry I've been rude, But you have to realise you can't just walk back into my life acting like we knew each forever" I said, "Wait, Where are we going?"

Houses were now replaced by trees; the sky was lit by the full moon.

She kept her eyes on the road while she spoke, "I'm sorry too Bella. I just can't handle seeing you destroy your life. Your grades are perfect and you could get into almost any university you applied to. However, if you continue with a reckless lifestyle – You'll be screwed. And we are going to my house for dinner, don't worry Charlie and Renee already know, they'll be coming back on Sunday night. Emmett and Edward will be there, you could also me-"

She then stopped as she saw the pain come across my face bringing out many emotions that I had lived through, without him.

I walked into The Cullen's house, oh boy, I missed this place. It was exactly how I remembered it after ten years but you could tell it had undergone renovation throughout time. The whole house was silent except I heard a couple of murmurs coming from the kitchen. I followed Alice where everybody was sitting around the table with smiles on their faces, except for E-Edward.

Emmett jumped to his feet and trapped me into a bear hug, "Bella!"

"Can't breathe, Let me g-", I breathed heavily as he let me go.

He replied, "I've missed you and your clumsiness".

"Ha, Ha", I said sarcastically.

Alice took a seat next to a man who I assumed was Jasper while the only seat vacant was next to Edward. I awkwardly took a seat next to him; I knew this was going to be one of the longest dinners in my whole entire life.

Dinner was filled with chitchat and laughing uncontrollably but not even one word left Edward's lip. He ate very little and spent most of the time breaking his food apart, this worried me. Carlisle and Esme cooked a mouth-watering Lasagna along with Tiramisu for desert; this dinner seemed to be running quite finely. I met both Jasper who was Alice's boyfriend; And Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. I've come to wonder how much I really missed being around the Cullen's. I mean, I saw them time to time when I stayed in Forks for two weeks, every summer; but it was horrible seeing them every day, yet they didn't even say a word to me. I felt like entirely different person around them and I liked it.

The clock ticking nosily on the wall read 7:45pm, I jumped to my feet.

"I've got to go to a party. Thanks for the dinner; I had such a great time. Would I be able to get a lift Alice?" I said smiling.

"Certainly not, I told you I wan-"

"I'll take her, Alice". Edward said.

My mouth dropped. I stood there like an idiot while everyone's eyes were flickered between Edward and I.

* * *

_C/S: Bella goes over the Cullens for dinner, Alice/Bella talk, Dinner with the Cullens, Edward acts strangely, Bella needs to go party, Edward volunteers to take her to the party._


	3. Before The Worst

A/N: When I use stars [*], It means it's a flashback. Understand? I changed the schooling years to American terms. I used quote marks for quotes I got from any of Twilight books. Sorry it took to long to write and all that - This was probably the hardest chapter I had to write. I also changed the age that Bella moved away when she was younger from 7 to 10. The title of this chapter came from Before the Worst by The Script. It basically explains this chapter. I apologise for the language I used, I mean, I did this at about midnight… Haha. Reviews are love.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 –**** Before The Worst [Bella P.O.V]**

***

Everybody remembers their childhood crush, or you could call it love. It imprints on your heart; it could be filled with heartbreak or passionate kisses but no matter what, it will stay with you forever. Edward Cullen had filled this position all throughout my life until I reached high school [Year 9], that's where all my life came crashing down.

Everything that we ever had seemed as if never existed. One question that remained with me throughout the years that we barely spoke was, 'What happened between us?'

I hadn't done anything wrong, I didn't say anything wrong; I couldn't even name one thing that could explain while he was giving me the complete silent treatment and never returning any of my calls - This occurred soon after we both began high school in Forks and New York.

I remember the day I got told I was moving away from Forks when I was 10, Renee and Charlie decided it was time to be going their own way. Charlie was working at the police station and Renee was getting out and about living her dream of a professional photographer.

The painful tears that streamed down my cheeks as I left Forks, Edward biting his lip so he didn't break out into a cry, all the memories I had in those ten years of my life… Gone.

Of course it wasn't gone completely, I would spend every summer with Charlie. I would go over The Cullen's house to be babysat by Esme whenever my father was working… which was nearly every single day, but I didn't mind. And all those months I was always from Edward and the rest of the Cullen's; I would send over fifty emails a day and numerous calls.

Life in New York was basically was wild… and weird. Renee was thrilled bringing in thousands of dollars and creating a name for herself in photography, she would continually ask me if I wanted to try out modeling - I was described to have the looks to fit a model: long, wavy hair, chocolate-brown eyes and a healthy body. Although, I couldn't imagine myself dealing with a bunch of b!tches; And oh, Did I mention I wasn't even able to walk in flip flops, Let alone heels.

I made a lot of friends in New York, despite the fact I never fit in like Cake was to Fat kid. I dated a few boys in New York; but I soon gave up after I realised you can't even have a romantic relationship with them because all they seemed to want was to f-ck.

I managed to work my way throughout the rest of primary school, middle school and high school getting A+ on every single report, even in Gym. It was in high school that Edward cut any form of contact with me. It confused me. Like, what did I do wrong?

The first day of high school was the day I realised I was in love with Edward Cullen.

***

And here I was; after nearly twenty minutes of debating with Alice whether I should go or not, Jasper finally eased the tension by saying Edward was mature enough to look after me, He was 17 after all. And there I was sitting next to Edward Cullen is his silver Volvo. Oh, _Joy. _I thought quietly to myself.

All I knew was I was going to find out what exactly that Edward Cullen is hiding from me.

* * *

C/S: It's a flashback about Bella and Edward's 'love' history. How Bella moved to New York with Renee after a quiet divorce; once they both reached high school – Edward gave Bella the silent treatment. And the ending is just a paragraph of them driving to a party Bella has to go to.


End file.
